stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Movies
Movies http://images.wikia.com/stephaniebrown/images//1/18/Youtube1.jpg This is a lovely tribute to Stephanie Brown found on Youtube to the tune of Reammon's "Supergirl": "Supergirl" By derryderrydown http://images.wikia.com/stephaniebrown/images//0/0b/Youtube2.jpg Here is a tribute to Stephanie to the tune of Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends": "In Memory of Spoiler" By Fickle Pegasus An examination of Steph's many identities to the tune of "Dancing for Rain" by "Rise Against". Stephanie Brown (Spoiler, Robin, Batgirl) By Animegirl234 As Spoiler, Batgirl, or Robin, Steph does it for the joy it brings. Joyful Girl (Stephanie Brown Tribute) (Song by Ani Difranco) By Gwen Frankenstien ---- Monkeycrackmary http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//f/f7/Sandalwood.jpg A tribute to Stephanie and Cassandra's friendship: "Sandalwood" By monkeycrackmary A video about Tim and Cass and Kon and Steph! Operation Peter Pan by monkeycrackmary ---- Nevermore999 A video by yours truly about Steph's struggles and triumphs to the tune of "Both Hands" by Ani Difranco. Both Hands- A video about Stephanie Brown A video by yours truly about Steph's return and general awesomeness to the tune of "Calender Girl" by Stars. Stephanie Brown vs Death- and the winner is Steph! A video by me chronicling the amazing histories of Barbara Gordon, Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown, and how they united to becom an amazing and powerful crimefighting force to the tune of "All of This" by Ani DiFranco in The History of the Batgirls A video by me about the women of Gotham- specifically Stephanie, Cassandra, Barbara, Helena and Kate Kane- refusing to avert their eyes in a city where self preservation is a full time occupation to the tune of "Talk to Me Now" by Ani DiFranco. The Gotham Girls in "Talk To Me Now A tribute to Steph kicking ass as Batgirl to the tune of "Emancipated Minor" by Ani Difranco. Emancipated Batgirl. ---- StephsVoice A very awesome Stephsvoice video about Steph hitting people! Spoiler Strikes http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//1/10/Vid1.jpg The first of many awesome live action Spoiler videos- All by StephsVoice: "Spoiler Tribute http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//c/cf/Vid2.jpg A ninja tries to take on Spoiler! Pssh, good luck, guy."Spoiler vs. Suburban Ninja" http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//c/c8/Vid3.jpg Another challenger to Spoiler! Don't these guys ever learn? "Spoiler: Bad Sunrise" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//1/1f/Vid4.jpg The Spoilermobile makes it's live action debut! "Spoiler: Going the Distance" http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//6/6b/Vid5.jpg To catch a car thief- Spoiler style."Batman 3 Audition- Spoiler Full Throttle" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//6/63/Youyubespoiler.jpg Coke dealers beware- Spoiler's has ISSUES with drug users. "Batman3: Gotham Protectors - Spoiler Outnumbered" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//6/63/Youtubespoiler2.jpg The Suburban Ninja captures a girl he believes to be Steph, only to have the real Spoiler come to the rescue! [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3kEPln6w08&feature=channel_page "The Dark Knight: Gotham Protectors - Spoiler vs. Suburban Ninja (round 2)"] Gasp! Spoiler injured? A new storyline begins! Batman Shadow of the Bat: Gotham Protectors- Spoiler Lost The saga continues! Spoiler's nemesis wants to save her...for later! Same Steph time, Same Steph channel! Batman Shadow of the Bat: Gotham Protectors- Caffiend's Quest A montage of Spoiler's live action exploits! Batman The Dark Knight: Gotham Protectors: Spoiler Highlights What if Spoiler teamed up with Azreal? Batman-Battle for the Cowl Epilogue Gotham Teamups By Steph'svoice ---- LevraiMrX 1st video in a series about Stephanie Brown designed to link the videos by StephsVoice. his video is going after the video of Bad Sunrise, before and after the video where Spoiler is on a motorcycle. Stephanie Brown Calender By LevraiMrX 2nd video of the series 'Stephanie Brown Calendar' placed right before the Stephsvoice video where Spoiler takes on two members of a gang. This video was designed to tell a little history of the RazerLeafs. Stephanie Brown Calender 02 By LevraiMrX A nifty little trailer for Stephvoice and LevraiMrX's videos. Fanmade Trailer The Spoiler By LevraiMrX http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//b/bb/Truetribute.jpg A very detailed tribute that gives an overview of Steph's life, up to and including her return. "True Tribute to Stephanie Brown/Spoiler (DC Comics)" By LEvraiMrX ---- Buns134 A tribute to Steph to the tune of Forfeit by Chevelle. Stephanie Brown Tribute by buns134 A tribute to Steph's fabulous escapades as the Spoiler. Stephanie Brown Spoiler Tribute A tribute to Steph's career as Batgirl so far! Stephanie Brown Batgirl tribute by buns134 Puny villians! Steph refuses to die! To the Tune of "Time of Dying" by Three Day's Grace. Stephanie Brown Will Not Die by buns134 Steph's sordid life with Tim! Diary of Stephanie Brown by buns134 A tribute to Steph and Tim's relationship in the Good Ol' Days to the tune of Cars' "Let's Go". The Love of Robin and Spoiler by buns134